The overall objective of this study is to characterize the role of nonhistone chromosomal proteins (NHCP) in the induction of the microsomal oxidase system in mammalian cells. We will use the induction of aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase by polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in cultured mouse 3T3 cells as our model system. The specific goals for the coming year will be: 1) to determine if there is an NHCP component of 3T3 cells which specifically binds polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, 2) to determine if binding to an NHCP component is necessary for subsequent induction of AHH, and 3) to ascertain whether the NHCP binding component is a phosphoprotein. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Ruddon, R.W. and Lundeen, D.E.: Induction of aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase (AHH) and binding of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH) in mouse 3T3 cells. Abst. 1030, Sixth International Congress of Pharmacology, Helsinki, Finland, July, 1975.